Mistletoe
by Mimzay-Peach
Summary: After a michevious BB puts up mistletoe, what'll Robin and Star do? RxS BBxOC


**well, just to say i'm not dead here is my second one shot!**

**and for all fans of my other stories, my computer won't upload them, so i may be on hiatus for a while -sobs- well, i hope you enjoy my M/BB R/S kissy ficcy .**

**Disclaimer:I don't own TT but i own Mimi!**

**Mistletoe**

'**Ah, Christmas season!' thought Mimi as she jumped out of bed. She yawned and headed for the main room, where Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over the frying pan. She walked by them to get bread, milk, eggs and the frying pan and began to make french toast. **

**"Mornin!" yelled Mimi. "Hi Mimi!" said Beast Boy as he walked to her and tapped her shoulder. **

**"Wha-" Mimi was cut off by Beast Boy kissing her. She stood in shock for about five minutes and then squealed and jumped around the kitchen, singing songs as she did so.**

**BB looked at Cyborg and grinned."Mistletoe," he said. Cyborg and Beast Boy smirked as Mimi fixed her breakfast, still humming songs...**

**Robin shut off his alarm clock and groaned. He stretched out, which was a bad idea, and fell to the floor with a big "thump"."...Ow," he said as he got up and dragged himself to the bathroom slowly. ****He looked in the mirror and looked at himself for a minute. **

**He had his mask off, revealing his blue eyes. He reached for his mask and placed it on before going back into his room to the door of the hallway...**

**Starfire yawned and looked out her window as she awoke with a bright smile on her face. She quickly got out of bed, opened the window and took a deep breath.**

**"Ah, what a beautiful day," she said as she floated to her closet and pulled out a uniform before making her bed and going outside to the main room...**

**Mimi waseating her breakfast as BB sat next to her, whispering things in her ear, making her blush and laugh. Raven had just come out for tea when she saw the sight and rolled her eyes. This had gone on for about 10 minutes. **

**"Would you quit it?" she asked the couple. "Aw come on Rae! It's Christmas time! And soon there'll be," Mimi said."SNOW!" yelled Mimi and BB. Raven's left eye twitched as she walked out of the room, mumbling something about idiots and lovesick teens. Robin looked at Raven as he came in and raised an eyebrow as she stopped him. "Don't...Go...In..." she said in a low voice before going to her room. Robin blinked and looked in the kitchen, where BB and Mimi were getting closer and closer to kissing. **

**"Whoa! Ok time out!" said Robin as he went into the room. Mimi blushed and stifled her laugher as BB turned into a mouse and went under the sofa. "I'm scarred for life!" yelled Robin. Mimi rolled her eyes and went to find BB as Starfire came in happily."Friends! We must frolic–""AND SQUEE!"interrupted Mimi when she found BB. "For I have found my boyfriend who will now play Super Fighter 2005 with me!" yelled Mimi as she jumped on the couch.**

**"Um, actually, I was going to say because it is the start of the earthen holiday of"Christmas" season and I wish to do the "shopping of presents"," said Starfire. Mimi dropped Beast Boy and turned to Starfire ."What...Did...You...Say?" she asked, hardly breathing."Umm...I wish to shop for the presents for the Earthen holiday of Christmas ," repeated Starfire. Mimi danced around happily!"YAY! Ok here is my list of what I want so uhh here!" she handed a very long list to her. **

**Robin sweat dropped and hit Mimi on the head."OW!" she whined."Christmas isn't just about gifts," said Robin. Mimi and Beast Boy narrowed their eyes at him."Don't even joke like that," said Beast Boy. Starfire furrowed her eyebrows in confusion while Robin gave the two a glare. Mimi squealed and ran to the hall, BB following her. "So You wanna go shopping right?" asked Robin to Starfire.**

**Meanwhile:**

**Mimi laughed as BB put the mistletoe over the door."OH THIS'LL BE AWESOME!" she said to him. BB grinned. "Oh yeah, they'll never know what hit em!"he said as he finished putting the mistletoe up. He jumped down and grabbed Mimi by her waist, kissing her."Hon...we aren't UNDER the mistletoe." said Mimi. "I know that," said BB, waggling his eyebrows. Mimi gasped playfully and hit him, going to the door and seeing the "targets" coming to the door. **

**"OH THEY'RE COMING!" she gasped. The two hid as the couple came through the doorway. Mimi jumped and blocked their way to the hall and motioned up. Robin lifted his head and his eyes widened. He looked back at Mimi and narrowed his eyes.**

**"Oh you're so dead," he said."Robin? Why is it we are threatening Mimi? We are just simply standing a plant,"said Starfire. Robin felt his face heat up and Mimi giggled hysterically as he stuttered."Uhm...uhh..well...this is mistletoe...uhh and um when two people stand under it they have to," Robin gulped."kiss," he finished. Starfire's face lit up as she looked at Robin, at te mistletoe, and back at Robin, leaning in. "Um...Star?" asked Robin to the now leaning in Starfire."W-What are you doin-" he was cut off by Starfire's lips aganst his. **

**At first he was shocked but then enjoyed it."Hmm," he managed a squeak of approval. Mimi's mouth dropped as the two continued to make out. BB came out and narrowed his eyes."Oh they think they're good! Let's show em how it's done!" he said as he spun Mimi to him. She sqealed as his lips went against hers. She puled away."It isn't a contest!...not that I mind," she giggled.**

**Raven walked downt he hall to get herself some tea but unluckily found Robin and Starfire makin out and Mimi and BB makin out. "I'm scarred for life," she said as she turned and went to her room. Roibn and Starfire broke away slightly. "You wanna go now?" asked Robin, out of breath. Starfire shook her head."No," she said as she kissed him again.**

**uhm...yay! yeah, no flames only goodies! i love you all and i'll post up as soon as i can kay?**


End file.
